


Only for tonight

by stressfangirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressfangirl/pseuds/stressfangirl
Summary: As the party gets boring Baekhyun found someone who make his night alive.





	Only for tonight

Drinking his favorite Chamomile tea Byun Baekhyun is still thinking whether he will attend tonight’s annual gala or not, well it’s not like he really like to attend the said event but it’s not like he has another option either being the sole heir of the Dream Airlines one of Seoul’s top airline Baekhyun’s attendance in the gala is a must. Finally after almost two hours Baekhyun is done preparing for the event his hair is dyed to ash-silver color, with a smokey eye make up and just a lip tint Byun Baekhyun is ready for the party but a party is never complete without a date so his best friend Kim Jongin decided to asks his brother Kim Junmyeon The first son of The kim aka Congressman Kim Jeong Su to be Baekhyun’s date for the night because just like him Byun Baekhyun doesn’t want to be dateless on the event and ends up talking with the elders. Well since Kim fucking Jongin is already dating Do Kyungsoo who’s family owns the biggest shipping company of Seoul the Go together shipping company.

It’s already eight-thirty in the evening and the two finally left the Byun mansion and headed to the party. Inside Junmyeon’s maserati the two boys talks about random things and Junmyeon never fails to mention about his special friend Zhang Yixing a Chinese tycoon from China whom he meet last fall in London during businessweek. Junmyeon said he want to give Yixing a tour once he visit Seoul next month and maybe he will also tell him what he really feels once he is here. 

“I’m getting older Baek I don’t have time to give someone a mixed signal, If I like him I’ll them him directly” Junmyeon said.

“Aren’t you afraid of rejection hyung?”

“Who isn’t? But just be positive you’ll never know just look at what happened to Jongin and Kyungsoo” Junmyeon smiles

Baekhyun sighs he remember how it took eight years for Kyungsoo and Jongin to confess to each other about their feelings, If Kyungsoo didn’t decide to leave Seoul for a year Jongin will never have a guts to confess fo the older how much he really feels. 

“If you have already found that person that completes you no matter who he is or where he came from If you think that that’s the right person go tell him how you really feel.” Junmyeon added. They finally arrives Junmyeon went outside first and opens the door for Baekhyun, People are already arriving when they arrived and quickly Baekhyun and Junmyeon find their table where Kyungsoo and Jongin are sitting as well. 

As the event goes on the night is getting boring for Baekhyun well his best friend Jongin went somewhere with Kyungsoo probably in one of their hotel room upstairs while Junmyeon on the other side is busy with his phone so Baekhyun excuses himself for awhile and went to the bar area to drink. 

“A glass of rum please” Baekhyun told the bartender 

“Make it two please” someone with a low voice added which cause Baekhyun to look at his side where he saw a devilishly handsome man staring at him. Without the influence of alcohol inside his body Byun Baekhyun suddenly feels hot just by staring at the handsome man beside him. 

“Mind if I sit beside you” he asks Baekhyun and the later only nod

“Are you alone tonight?” again the Handsome guy asks Baekhyun 

“No, I’m with a friend” For awhile the two talks about how the party became so boring and how they wish to skip the place. Baekhyun laugh in less than five minutes the guy is already ranting on how he hates party like this. 

“Oh I’m Chanyeol by the way, Park Chanyeol” Baekhyun thinks for awhile, he’s been attending this gala for years now and this is the first time he saw this Chanyeol guy. Well he could be someone else’s plus one 

“and I’m Byun Baekhyun, is it your first time here Chanyeol-shi?” 

“Lets drop the formalities and yes this is my first time, actually I just came back from New York the other night” Baekhyun smiles no wonder he never saw him before then Chanyeol added that he was away for seven years and went to Columbia University in New York to study Business. 

Dammit Byun Baekhyun is so turn on just talking with Chanyeol he thinks this is the first time he find someone sexy just by talking with him and it makes him want to know more about Chanyeol. In the middle of their talk Baekhyun’s phone suddenly beeps only to find Junmyeon asking where is he and then Baekhyun noticed that he and Chanyeol are talking for more than an hour now. 

“Hey Chanyeol-ah uhm do you want to go somewhere else with me? It’s getting really boring here you know” 

“Sure why not, but I tell you Baekhyun-ah I don’t know any nice place here in Seoul yet.” 

“Don’t worry about that, so how about let's meet at the lobby in 5 minutes I’ll just have to go back to my friends for awhile” 

Baekhyun left Chanyeol for a while and went back to Junmyeon who is now talking to his other friend, Baekhyun excuse him for sec and briefly told him about Chanyeol he also told Junmyeon that he have to leave now since Chanyeol is waiting for him at the lobby. Junmyeon just smile at his friend and wishes him good luck. 

However the trip to the next place was cut short when Chanyeol’s left hand start massaging Baekhyun’s thigh while his right hand is on the wheel. Baekhyun tries hard to stop his moan as Chanyeol continue stroking his thigh that sometimes goes a little bit higher. Fucking Park Chanyeol! 

Once they stops on a red stop Chanyeol went closer and whisper to Baekhyun’s ears “hey why don’t we go to my apartment instead” Chanyeol suggested with his very low voice that made it harder for Byun Baekhyun to breathe and pants starting to feel tighter. 

“Is this how you treat your new friends Chanyeol-ah?”

“only for those beautiful like you” the taller smirks Fuck he is such a playboy and Baekhyun wants Chanyeol so badly

Everything became a mystery how the two manage to arrive at Chanyeol’s apartment with their clothes on when they almost fuck each other inside Chanyeol’s audi car. Chanyeol’s hand are fumbling as he tries to input his doors passcode while kissing Baekhyun. As they went inside Chanyeol lift Baekhyun and hook his legs around his waist and carry him toward his bed, Baekhyun couldn’t control his emotions anymore and starts moaning loudly. Chanyeol drops Baekhyun on his bed before he starts removing all his clothes revealing his six pack abs and his forming bulge inside his boxers. Baekhyun lick his lips as he notice Chanyeol’s dick, quickly he get up from the bed and went closer. 

“All mine for tonight” Baekhyun whisper on Chanyeol’s mouth as he runs his slender fingers on Chanyeol’s abs. Then he push the taller one until he sits on the edge of his bed, quickly Baekhyun sits on Chanyeol’s lap and kisses him again as their kiss deepens Chanyeol slowly removes Baekhyun’s upper clothes soon Baekhyun starts sucking Chanyeol’s neck leaving them with red marks.

Baekhyun get up from Chanyeol’s lap to remove his remaining clothes until he is stark naked in front of Chanyeol, the taller quickly remove his boxers as well and position himself on his king size bed. 

This is going to be a long night Baekhyun told himself as he stares at Chanyeol starts stroking his aching dick, Baekhyun crawls into the bed until he reach Chanyeol’s dick. He removes Chanyeol’s hand and replace it with his own slowly he strokes Chanyeol teasingly. 

“Don’t tease, please” Chanyeol begs, Baekhyun just smiles, then he kiss the tip of Chanyeol’s dick, Chanyeol’s breath stops, he stares how Baekhyun plays with his dick before Baekhyun start engulfing the his thick meat inside his mouth. Baekhyun licks and suck his dick like a lollipop sure this is not the first time someone gave him a blowjob but Chanyeol is sure this is the best one he ever have and just too soon Chanyeol had his first release. 

“Hey, do you have a lube?” Chanyeol quickly gets his lube on his side table drawer and pass it to Baekhyun. 

“Let me ride you” Baekhyun said as he spread the cold gel around Chanyeol’s swollen dick once done Baekhyun slowly position himself on top on Chanyeol and Baekhyun loves the feeling of Chanyeol’s calloused hands holding his waist. 

A sultry moans release from Baekhyun as he slowly lowered himself, he never expected that Chanyeol could be this huge, a series of moans, grunts and oh my gods are the only sound that can be heard inside the room and without a warning Chanyeol flips the both of them making sure Baekhyun lays on his bed properly before he start thrusting deeper inside the smaller one. 

For once Baekhyun feels something more than a casual sex with a stranger each thrust that Chanyeol do makes him more go crazy and each word that Chanyeol whispers makes him excited. One last thrust then Baekhyun finally release followed by Chanyeol who release inside him. 

 

Baekhyun wakes up due to the constant ring of his phone as he looks at his left side he’s greeted with a peaceful sight of Chanyeol sleeping like a baby while his arms are rested on his waist slowly he remove Chanyeol’s arms and walk toward his pants to get his phone, it is his best friend Kim Jongin calling him.

“Hey, where are you?” Jongin asks 

“Good morning to you too, I am at my friend’s house right now” 

“Oh, I didn’t know your friends with Park Chanyeol now” it surprised Baekhyun how Jongin knew about Chanyeol. 

“Hey Baek come back here in bed” Chanyeol’s sexy morning voice interrupt his conversation with his best friend 

“OH MY FUCKING GOD YOU HAD SEX WITH PARK CHANYEOL?” 

“Jongin please, can you shut the fuck up I need to go back in bed, I’ll just call you later” Baekhyun was about to hang up his phone when Jongin told him to check the link he sent before going back to bed with Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun’s eyes widen as he reads the headline of the online article Jongin’s send to him 

GETTING COZY WITH YOUR FAMILY RIVAL

Dream Airline's sole heir Byun Baekhyun was caught getting too cozy with South Air’s only son Park Chanyeol last night at Seoulites Annual Gala, after some few talks the two was seen leaving the said event together no one knows where but from how they act seems like someone was flying high last night.

"I don’t fucking care” Baekhyun said and throws his phone before he went back to bed and kisses Chanyeol.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first time writing a Chanbaek fic and I want to blame all those Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Chanbaek photos from MMA on my tlist. 
> 
> Sorry for my failed smut.


End file.
